Another World, Same Sinner
by CrusageTheIce
Summary: When Kira is summonded back from the dead is he really the same Light Yagami that died in the railway shack? or does his thirst for justice lead him to kill even innocent people? And can the new onwer of the DeathNote stop him before he gets killed again?
1. In The Beginning

**Tada! First Chapter is finally out!**

**Hope you all enjoy reading! (took me forever to actually come up with a suitable plot) 3  
Yes a Death Note fanfic...*squeal* More chapters soon to come, so stay tuned**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Introductions and Finding my God.**_

I held perfectly still as the name rolled off my lips again, still unfamiliar to the term, "S-Shinigami? You're a Shinigami?" The monstrous figure in front of me laughed a cruel yet amusing laugh that chilled me to my very essence. I felt enormous masses of strange power eliciting from within him. The figure was –hands down- double the size of me, with a face like a sick-version of a clown that children would have nightmares about for weeks.

Staring straight into those non-pupil eyes, I couldn't help the memories of him infiltrate my mind- which was already pounding from the strain of keeping his darkness behind my barrier. I saw countless visions of death. All different ages. All different causes. His past was nothing but the deep colour of crimson blood of the innocent lives he had played with just to amuse himself for the time being.

One face kept on appearing before me the most; my guess was the Shinigami had spent a lot of his time following around this particular person. He was tall, wearing a uniform that did nothing to hid the fact that he had muscle underneath; he was built, but not in the way that made his biceps pop out of the tight looking uniform, but in the way that makes a girl feel like she can swoon in his arms.

His brown hair obscured my vision of his eyes, but that didn't stop me from seeing the rest of his angel-like face. Pale-flawless skin, high cheek bones- Asian descendant my mind told me-, pliable looking lips, and straight sharp noise. I was so disjointed by the boy in front of me, I couldn't stop the Shinigami mind from flickering to another scene for me to witness.

It showed me an old abandoned shack near the edge of the railway that ran through the Kanto region of Japan. I saw the boys figure slid through the door, his body sagging as if he was carrying a weighty burden. I took a few steps into the memory, hands shaking, and throat going dry, instantly expecting the worst of the angel-boy. I walked towards the door the boy had disappeared into and opened it slightly. The scene before me made my heart thunder with sudden fear.

The boy was heavily bleeding from one of his hands, but he also had his good hand on the shoulder of the bleeding arm, as if he was trying to suppress more of the life blood from flowing into the ground. Shot twice? I thought horridly. Who in God's name was worth enough to have to bullets ripped through the muscle of their arm? He began to slowly climb up the stairs that led to the upper floor, and I couldn't help but pity him as he struggled.

Giving up half way, he pushed himself around so that his back was against the cold concrete floor of the shack staircase. His hair finally gave way and I didn't hesitate to look straight into fathomless chocolate brown eyes. In these eyes, I saw a perfect heaven.

It was glorious and endless as I stared into his mind through his eyes. I could see everything he wanted, everything he achieved, and everyone he had killed for the sake of his 'mission'. I could see his idea of a 'purified' world. Intrigued I followed this memory, to find it only lead back to him again. When I saw him this time, it made me want to build an altar and worship him from the ground.

He had a brilliant gold and white aura that surrounded him, looking like he was glowing. Massive grey-tinted wings had sprouted from his back, his eyes a burning brown with justice and righteousness swimming in them. I was in complete awe as I took in his magnificent appearance, far better than him crawling half dead up a set of stairs. He looked like a God.

Then suddenly I was sucked out of the image, away from God, away from the bleeding boy, away from the Shinigami's memories.

"Who was that?" I asked breathlessly panting; I had pushed my power beyond its usual limit, the effect taking a huge toll on my overstrained body. "Oh, just a random human who happened to pick up the Note Book I dropped a few years ago, _hyuk hyuk_" The Shinigami chuckled mysteriously.

"What's his name?" I re-asked my question. "Now why should I tell you that?" he retorted, a smile forever plastered on his pale white face.

"Because I'm the owner of your Death Note now, I deserve to know its past owners" I pushed, pulling out the sinful book in order to prove my point.

"Hmmmm" the Shinigami thought loudly, "alright little girlie, I'll tell you what. I give you the full story of the previous owner of my Death Note if you give me half your remaining lifespan for the _Eye._

I gulped. Half of my remaining lifespan for the full story of the boy in the Death God's memory. Half my life for both the boy and the Shinigami eyes. Two for the price of one? There was only one answer I could give.

"Deal" I announced, pulling out a pen and note pad –Not the Note Book! - To jot down the important details; I didn't want to miss anything.

"The boy in that memory was a straight A student- a genius- that unlocked certain mysteries about my Death Note. He struck fear into everyone in Japan and then eventually, made America fall to his command. His father was the head of the Japanese task force- another reason that he didn't get caught straight away" My pen was scribbling furiously against the pad, making details in dot points.

"He was so well known that he had a little fan base right here in the Kanto region. He even had two girlfriends at the time, Misa Amane, and Mikami Takimora" the Shinigami chuckled appreciatively. "But they both were just pawns he used to distract the well known detective who was trailing him, a super genius like the boy who went by the name _L_" _hyuk hyuk hyuk_

"But then again everyone who pursued him, ended up dead. The same to _L;_ he was killed before solving the case. But then something happened unexpectedly. The case was left in the two hands of _L_'s successors- Mello, who died in a car accident, and Near or_ N_ for short that looked like the exact image of _L_ and his true successor."

"You didn't answer my question, Shinigami" I interrupted "His name please"

"His name?" the reply was a chuckle, "oh yeah, His name was Light Yagami or you can call him_ Kira_."

* * *

**dun Dun DUHHHH! Cliffy! and the first of many...next chapter soon**


	2. Rebirth of a Fallen God Part 1

**Chapter 2: Rebirth of a Fallen God**

I glanced up at my notes when the Shinigami suddenly paused. "What's the matter? Continue please," I uttered, annoyed at the God of Death in front of me for going silent.

"Do you live alone? Or with Family" he suddenly asked, turning his dead eyes back to my figure from where I lounged casually over my bed. "Family, but just my dad and my brother" I yawned slightly hinting that talking about my family was off limits tonight.

"I think we'll end this conversation, and start it up when the moment is right" the Death God gazed at me, waiting for my response. I narrowed my eyes, my long finger nails tapping impatiently on the notepad on my lap. "And when will we have the rest of this conversation?" I asked slightly suspicious.

_Hyuk. Hyuk. Hyuk_ was my answer, and then the death god disappeared. I laid there for a moment or two, just going over how he described the live or die contest between my god, Light Yagami and L. Something like that game would most definitely gotten me killed if I was a participant- I'm not that well known for my brains, only for my vision. The jingle of keys down stairs was a reminder that I wasn't alone for long.

"Damn evasive Shinigami" I cursed under my breath as I hoped off my bed with the Death Note quickly shoved into my dress, held still from being roughly shoved underneath the bra supporter line. I stormed out of my room, and ran down stairs as fast as I could before the door opened, revealing my gigantic father and brother. I immediately felt that old jealousy rush over me- I was told from a young age that I was going to be a short-ass, just like mum apparently, but I couldn't remember anything of her.

My dad was a massive 7'2, looked like a basketball player with a wolverine like beard. My brother was still developing- he's turning 19 in November-, but reached an impressive 6'8, with a nice build and strong looking features. Me? I was 5'4, my light golden hair tangled everywhere from my position on the bed, wearing overalls ontop of a sundress. (**A/N**: _Lol, she has my height…XD Ok go on back to the story…_)

"How was work?" I asked both at the same time.

"Aww, see dad! I told you she shrunk more" My brother grabbed my head into an affectionate noogie and I hissed in annoyance. "If you don't grow soon, you'll be an ant to me, little peachy Rosie"

My eyes flew open at the sound of my ridiculous nickname. I hit my elbow hard against his side, twice just in case his monstrous grip didn't waver. He groaned as he fell to his knees- I sprung free and flew into the welcoming familiar arms of my father.

"Dad, I thought I told you to ditch old grizzly over there?" I mumbled against his vibrating chest – laughing at the unchanging scene of me and my brother fighting. The death note was safely hidden in one of my bra pockets, the only down side was it was digging painfully into my hidden cleavage- there was going to be a sore there later on.

"Work was good sweetie, and tiring as always." My dad answered, unwinding my arms from his side with ease. My Dad worked as a doctor for one of the most successful hospitals in Tokyo and my brother had just started his internship in the Police force, so sometimes like tonight they'd have a shift together.

"go on, I love hearing about the life's you save" I encouraged as we headed to the living room. "Don't you wanna know how my night was Rosie?" complained my brother as I plopped onto the couch and snuggled close to my father. "No not really" I replied, uninterested.

He threw his hands up in the air as he turned around, muttering something about not being truly appreciated in this family.

"Well, there was something like a hit and run accident near a corner shop in the Kanto region. Apparently a truck ran over a gang of cyclists, but when I arrived the bodies were gone" My dad summoned up roughly.

I narrowed my eyes. That sound almost identical to when Light decided to test the Note Book on some rapists he saw harassing a woman. But why would the bodies disappear? I racked my brain, trying to recall the information the Shinigami gave me about Light's first killings.

"But that's not all, last week; some idiot took a preschool hostage and demanded a large ransom, again in the Kanto region. Something is seriously wrong with that place, I tell you-"

"Did he die of a heart attack?" I interrupted his babbling, my mind spinning.

"Yeah, and no one was hurt. The guy just dropped dead" my dad answered. "How'd you know?" he asked as I quickly got up from the couch, my palms getting all sweaty as I pulled the pieces together.

"You kinda gave it away at the beginning of your story dad" I didn't need to look in the mirror to see my cheeks bright red with forged embarrassment.

"There's coffee ready in the kitchen if you want some, I'm gonna hit the hay" I yawned emphasizing my words. "Ok, then Goodnight!" he called as I rushed up the stairs.

I opened my door and was half surprised half terror as I saw my brother reading the notepad.

"What the hell?" I screamed, storming over and snatching the notepad out of his hands.

"Who was that Light character? Your boyfriend? I mean like its-"

"Did I give you permission to touch my vital study notes for my algebra test? I cut him off, part of my breathing a sigh of relief that he was only reading the first page. "There was no damn study notes Rose" he countered. I really hated him when he was like this, always probing into everyone's business.

"Just get out. I don't want to have this conversation right now; it's been a long day. Go to bed" I frowned at him, as I let my words come out tired and worn-out. "Yeah whatever" he mumbled as he left my room, the door slamming loudly as he shut it, the noise echoing through my silent house.

That was close. I felt myself release a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. I slowly reached in and took the Death Note from its hiding place.

I briefly thought over how God hid this note book before and kept his families suspicions at bay. I could only come up with on answer;

He was one hell of a brilliant genius.


End file.
